1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to residential services, and, more particularly, to an apparatus, system and method of providing a de-icing saline solution for residential use.
2. Background of the Invention
Existing remedies for the buildup of ice and snow in a residential setting include salting and dispersion of solid chemicals in order to effectuate the de-icing process. However, the use of salts and other solids requires the purchase of bulky materials, such as bags of salt. Further, the disbursement of such salts or solids cannot be carefully monitored, and is physically exhausting and time consuming. For example, a user may expend significant time to put down salt crystals, but may use far too little to be effective, or so much as to be wasteful.
Moreover, crystalline salt, or similar solids, are not conducive to placement on out-of-the-way surfaces that require melting, such as on home gutters. Nevertheless, failure to melt ice in such places may cause damage to the home, such as due to the weight of ice buildup causing gutters to become detached from the residence, for example.
Thus, the need exists for an apparatus, system and method of providing a more effective and efficient de-icer for residential use.